how to find the truth
by n7reaper
Summary: 1957, California. Jade shepard never had much, just her family and her greaser gang. she struggles with life as the fight between the preps and the greasers escalades into down right war over the elusive prep, Miranda Lawson. femshep/miranda warning: smut & futa!femshep complete au


I grew up in the boondocks- the wrong side of the tracks, where I grew up was full of rapist, thugs, thieves, drug dealers, hoods and most importantly greasers. Now it sounds bad I know, but years and year of sharing a house with one bathroom and bedroom with your big brother gives you time to think, makes you see the world in a whole other light and ask yourself, is it really that bad? My names jade shepard, but my friends and enemies call me shep and im a greaser.

* * *

shepard combed back her white short hair, slicking it back with her pomade covered fingertips. She checked her hair out, after all a greasers hair is their prize possession. "not bad shep." Johnny shepard said as he leaned against the door frame, "Not better than mine of course but we can't all be perfect," Johnny and shepard looked nothing alike, shepard had snow-white hair. Johnny had dark raven hair. Shepard had light gray eyes. Johnny had brown ones. It was a complete mystery to how they were brother and sister.

Shepard rolled her eyes with a smile, "shouldn't you be at work by now old man?" when their parents died a year ago, Johnny had to drop out of school to provide for shepard and himself at the age 16 and ever since he had been the breadwinner. "old man?" Johnny grinned. "you better get your butt to school before I have to teach you a lesson." shepard pushed pass Johnny into their room, "yeah we'll see about that fatty." shepard began to get dress, she decided to wear a white tight fit t-shirt, ragged blue jeans and classic black hi-top converse.

shepard grabbed her backpack and trotted to the door, "see ya at 3 johnny!" she hollered back as she slammed the door shut behind her, it looked as it was about to rain soon. "this is gonna be totally bad for my hair." shepard said as she began to pick up the pace in her step, hoping to get to school before it began to pour down. something didn't feel right, shepard looked behind her out of pure curiosity,. there was a guy, he didn't look s though he was from around here, strange. Quite the opposite actually. shepard began to walk faster ad not because of the rain but because this gut was a polo wearing, clean cut having, nice car driving rich kid pretty boy prep. A.k.a. an arch enemy to a greaser like shepard.

"where you going grease monkey?" hi voice thick with malice. you could tell he was picking up the pace in his own step by the sound of how hard his feet were hitting the sidewalk. 'damn! I knew this was going to happen!' shepard thought . shepard came to a halt as one other prep came from around the corner. Jacob?"

Jacob taylor, he wasn't always a stick up the ass prep. before his dad got a high paying job, he use to be a greaser just like shepard, but now he changed, he was one of them. "long time no see shep." the preps surrounded shepard "grab her!" Before shepard could even think about running, jacob grabbed her, she struggled against him, but it was pointless. she hate to admit it but he was stronger. the other greaser pulled out a switchblade and held it against shepards cheek. "hold still now grease ball," shepard let out a gut wrenching scream as the blade cut the flesh beneath. blood dripped down shepards cheek and to her chin, this was going to leave a scar.

"hey!" yelled a man, shepard had her eyes close from the pain but he could hear the footsteps slamming against the pavement. "oh shit! run!" she heard Jacob say the grip on her fell away. "yeah! you better run! fucking preps!" shepard opened her eyes and saw garrus vakarin aka garry. Shepard looked up at him his brown hair all out of wack, his blue eyes filled with worry. He offered shepard a hand, that shepard gladly took, she rose off the ground and laid a hand on her bloody cheek, the bleeding hadn't stopped it didn't look like it was going to. "come on." garry said. "let's get you patched up at your school." garry was never compassionate guy, and when he tries to be it was always awkward but he was a protector. He was like a big brother to shepard and he cared and that's all that mattered.

"Thanks Garry without you I would've been goner." shepard said. garry lit a cig and took a drag, "yeah, no sweat." garry hated to admit it but he thought we were family, but no one called him out on it, he knew and we knew. " you know Garry you're a really savvy guy."

* * *

"why don't you shut your pretty little mouth you little preppy cheerleader! Before I shut it for ya!" Jennifer nought yelled aka jack. 'oh god, this isn't going to be good.' shepard thought as she tapped her foot nervously while she st in her seat. Miranda Lawson flipped her hair, "oh please like im scared of a stupid little hood like you." shepard, along with the rest of the class watched as the scene unraveled before them. shepard wanted to stop this she really did but something told her no, they'll solve this on their own. Although the two had gone at it for most of the year and things were getting really heated and about to explode.

"shep!" shepard heard her name being called, she looked up and had a twisted feeling in her stomach when she realized it was jack. "back me up here!" she yelled. the class and jack was waiting for shepard to make move or at least say something, but miranda beat her to it. "another bloody hood? oh thats just lovely." shepard was no hood. she was a lot of thing but she was no hood. "im not a hood." shepard mustered, "imma greaser." she said with noting but pride in her voice.

"in my book they're all the same." Miranda scoffed. shepard stood up towering over Miranda. "well your book is sure as hell wrong." miranda stood up to face shepard. she wasn't coward shepard would give her that. "excuse me?" shepard liked her, she was...she acted like the rest of the preps, but something was different. shepard smirked, "you heard me baby." it was hard not to look kinda cool in shepards position, I mean come on she looks like a total badass. "Now why don't you sit down nd look pretty like you always do? kay, babe?" wrong choice of words.


End file.
